kaichouwamaidsamafandomcom-20200214-history
Natsu koi Monogatari
'Natsu koi Monogatari '( Summer Love Story ) is a single from the anime indie rock band UxMishi. Also, the song is the 2nd track of their virtual live album, Kaichou wa Maid-sama! Virtual Live Album-Barashoten Princess. The song is performed by Nojima Kenji, composed by Catchy-San and arrangemented by Mononoke. Video Lyrics |-| Kanji={| | 君をみつけた 雨上がりの放課後 不意に目が合い 僕の世界がほら 色づいてく そう君色 染まってゆく そっと優しい光が君を包んだ さぁ水たまりジャンプ 僕と扉を開けようよ ギュッと手を握りしめ あの空の向こう側へ ひこうき雲を追い越そう 一緒に ナツコイ☆物語 君とそんなユメをみていたい 今この場所から 君と歩いた 帰り道はなぜか 違って見えて 僕の世界がまた 色づいてく そう君色 染まってゆく そっと柔らかな風が僕ら包んで きっと幸せのサイン 君とこのままでいたいよ キュッと肩寄せあって この夜空の真ん中で 星に願いをかけよう 一緒に ナツコイ☆物語 君とそんなユメを見ていたい これからもずっと 君と見たあの花火も おそろいのストラップも 今繋いでいるこの手も 全てが 夢なんかじゃない いつまでもこのままでいたい 「離れないでね」 ギュッと手を握りしめ あの空の向こう側へ ひこうき雲を追い越そう 一緒に ナツコイ☆物語 君とそんなユメをみていたい これからもずっと kimi o mitsuketa ameagari no houkago fui ni me ga ai boku no sekai ga hora irozuiteku sou kimiiro somatteyuku sotto yasashii hikari ga kimi o tsutsunda saa mizutamari janpu boku to tobira o akeyou yo gyutto te o nigirishime ano sora no mukougawa e hikoukigumo o oikosou issho ni natsukoi monogatari kimi to sonna yume o miteitai ima kono basho kara kimi to aruita kaerimichi wa nazeka chigatte miete boku no sekai ga mata irozuiteku sou kimiiro somatteyuku sotto yawaraka na kaze ga bokura tsutsunde kitto shiawase no sain kimi to kono mama de itai yo gyutto katayoseatte kono yozora no mannaka de hoshi ni negai o kakeyou issho ni natsukoi monogatari kimi to sonna yume o miteitai kore kara mo zutto kimi to mita ano hanabi mo osoroi no sutorappu mo ima tsunaideiru kono te mo subete ga yume nanka ja nai itsu made mo kono mama de itai "hanarenaide ne" gyutto te o nigirishime ano sora no mukougawa e hikoukigumo o oikosou issho ni natsukoi monogatari kimi to sonna yume o miteitai kore kara mo zutto |-| English={| | I found you, when the rain stopped after school our eyes met by coincidence. Look, My world is getting stained Yes, it is stained by your color a warm light embraces you gently just like the puddle after the rain with me, let's open the door i grabbed you hand tightly, and ran towards the skies beyond trying to overtake that vapor trail A summer love story With you, I wanted to see such kind of dream Right now, from this place When I am walking with you, why does the road back home looks different? My world once again becomes colourful Yes, it is stained by your colour Quietly, the tender wind wrapped around us Surely, it is the sign of happiness with you, let's just stay like this Our shoulders touched each other tightly, in this true night sky, Lets make a wish upon the star, together A summer love story With you, I wanted to see such kind of dream From now on and forever Im sure the fireworks that we've seen together the matching cellphone straps and these hands that are joined together now arent just dreams, lets alway be together, just like this please dont leave me i grabbed you hand tightly, and ran towards the skies beyond trying to overtake that vapor trail lets weave our own summer love story together i want to keep dreaming of this, together with you now and forever Category:Songs Category:Music